club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blurry Streamline
"'''Never give up. Never give in. And even When all seems lost, even in the darkest moments... NEVER. LOSE. HOPE.'"'' -The Blurry Streamline's own code. Jason Stancross, more commonly known as The Blurry Streamline, is currently 21 and a member of the Super Hero Agency of Club Penguin''. He is a superhero capable of travelling at super level of high speed, opening dimensional portals and more by utilising the Speed Energy a.k.a. ''The Quintessence ''(otherwise known as the Speed Force)'.'' A dimension deprived from light, sound and doesn't obey the rules of time either: just an endless abyss with powerful properties. Except within his HQ called "'''''The S. H. A. R. C."'' ''as it was once part of the normal world, the interior maintains light, sound and the same concept of time. As it is his old house that got trapped in the'' '''Quintessence, '''he uses it as his Private HQ so that he may store equipment, supplies and focus on honing is powers from there. His archenemy; '''Tribulation',' '''has been reported numerous times around ''New Genesis, but Streamline '''has been unable to catch him as he vanishes right before '''Streamline is able to catch him. Origin Jason Stancross never had much of a life. His parents abandoned him at a very young age and was then raised in a foster home. He was then put into a school at the age of 12. For 3 years he succeeded well at almost every subject and because of this, was recruited into the young agents program at the "A. L. M. O. D. A." He wasn't overly popular, and with the friends he did have; he was extremely reserved, quiet and secretive. He never told his friends about his secret life, and then it became all too late. When a villain destroyed the A. L. M. O. D. A. Headquarters using a mole within the agency to blow it up in 2010, his entire life was turned upside down. The agents were uncoordinated, unprepared and the once secret A. L. M. O. D. A.' '''was revealed to the entire world. But ''New Genesis still had numerous threats and he was tasked to stop one such threat. The powerful super villain who called himself "Tribulation".' He spent three weeks following endless leads until he finally uncovered his lair, hidden deep within the mountains. The lair security was heavily encrypted, but the skilful agent managed to bypass all safeguards the villain had. As he walked the large hallway of the villain's lair, he avoided all of his 'Robo-Minions', but he wasn't sure what to expect when he reached his target. He managed to catch Tribulation off guard and managed to apprehend him, but he failed to realise the full extent of the villain's powers and he trapped Jason in the dimension which Jason dubbed The'' Quintessence. There is no light, no sound, just an empty void except for the ground, but due to the absence of light, he was unable to see what it looked like. Even time passed differently there, his watch was spinning like crazy until the hands flew off. He sat on the ground, just waiting for something to happen. He felt his body absorb some weird kind of energy that surrounded him but as it was causing no harm to him, he paid little attention to it. He eventually escaped to what he believed 3 hours later, thanks to the help of A.L.M.O.D.A's leading engineer. He returned through a dimensional tear that they had built, allowing for a stable portal to the Quintessence. But the world was... different. New buildings, new design of the rebuilt agency which he thought was the A. L. M. O. D. A. which had actually become '''F. L. A. R. G. O. N. He quickly realised that he was no longer in the year 2010'', but instead, 3 years had passed and it was now the year 2013. There were new agents, new uniforms, new rules, new equipment, and that was just in F. L. A. R. G. O. N.' It was all too much for him. So he retired from the agency and stayed in his house for weeks on end. He felt time catch up with him, the 15 year old turn into an 18 year old in a matter of days. But his friends, persuaded him to come out, to come and see the new world and get to know it. He did so, but noticed that not only the world was different, but he too was different. He found that the energy he absorbed allowed him to tap into the Quintessenceenergy'', allowing him to manipulate the world around him. He found that time seemed to moved very slowly, but in reality, he was able to move insanely fast and was also stronger than he once was. Later on, he could also tear open the dimensional barrier, manipulate time and more. But he was unable to control his speed and newfound strength, when he tried to stop a robbery, he tried to help using his enhanced speed but ended up only making things worse. He tried to run towards the criminal and grab the gun out of his hand, but he shattered the criminal's entire arm and then proceeded to run into a nearby wall, causing half a building to come crumbling down, although no one but the criminal's arm and Jason's self esteem was hurt, he realised that his powers were dangerous, and it would only cause more chaos if he didn't get them under control. He also began long meditation, focusing on the world around him, unlocking the secrets of the Quintessence, learning more abilities and getting them under control, so he began using them more frequently. He found that extensive use of his ''Speed Burst caused him to be forced back into the Quintessence''. So he created a ''Dimensional Stabiliser, allowing him to use his speed without being forced back into the Quintessence. When he created his first prototype, it accidentally went off in his lab, trapping his entire house there. He found that meditation in his house in the Quintessencewas far more effective and allowed him to tap into it far easier than meditating back in the material plane, so he turned it into his Personal HQ known as "The S. H. A. R. C."'' (Specialised Home And Research Centre). From here, he could hone his abilities without hurting anyone and conduct research on criminals without revealing his true identity to the public. He then adopted the identity of Streamline and began to fight against the numerous crimes together and prevented Tribulation and his repeated attacks to try and take over ''New Genesis. They joined the 'S. P. L. A. C. K. Agency '''together, in hopes of working with others to stop dangers on a worldly scale. Private Headquarters The S.H.A.R.C Streamline's private headquarters is also known as "'The S. H. A. R. C." (Specialised Home And Research Centre) ''and currently remains in his old house in the Quintessence. The headquarters supplies him everything he needs; from ''Dimensional Stabilisers to Cryopods. The S. H. A. R. C. is the main place for Streamline '''to do all of his activities such as research, communicate via hologram, rest, focus, etc. The scanner above the door prevents anyone without authorised permission from entering. Within The S. H. A. R. C., there are cryopods, should villains require maximum security or are too dangerous to be kept on Earth. The S.H.A.R.C also includes stable portals to the Box Dimension'','' Earth, Earth 91939, Earth 848-Y, Earth 521 and Earth 160200''. ''Entrance to The S. H. A. R. C. can be gained by using the Teleporter in Jason's apartment, or wandering the dark plains of the Quintessence, but the security measures installed make it difficult to gain access without proper authorisation. Powers, Abilities & Skills Although the full extent of the powers are unknown, these are the ones currently used by Streamline. Powers Speed Punches Streamline can use his enhanced speed to rapidly attack enemies using a variety of martial arts at superspeed. Speed Aura Streamline can vibrate the cells in his body to create a temporary shield protecting him from such things as Fire, Radiation, Bullets, etc. But he can only do this for 15 seconds as it uses up a lot of his energy. Speed Burst The main ability of Streamline is his increased speed, it is one of most frequently used powers. It enables his to run at insane speeds. Steal Speed Streamline can temporarily steal the kinetic energy of an object or person to temporarily increase his speed for 20 seconds. How much kinetic energy he gets depends on the object or person. Share Speed Streamline can temporarily siphon off his speed into an object or person, giving them or it, the ability to move at superspeed. But like Steal Speed, this only lasts for 20 seconds, then the speed is returned to Streamline. After Image Streamline can create an after image of himself by running back and forth at superspeed so that it leaves behind an image of himself. This image cannot move and is often used as a decoy. Dimensional Tear Streamline can uses his powers to rip open the barrier dimensional barrier between the normal world, the box dimension and the Quintessence. It is unknown what the extent of this ability is, but it causes extreme drain on his powers. Time Manipulation The most difficult and least used ability of Streamline is his Time Manipulation. Although the full extent of this ability is currently unknown, Streamline can currently only manipulate time by a few seconds, but this may change. He can choose to reverse it back or move it forward. This ability has only every been used once, under extreme conditions. Use causes insane drain on powers, depending on how much time is manipulated by. Cross Dimensional Communication '''Streamline can manipulate the Quintessence and essentially turn it into a transmitter, which allows him to turn his spoken word into messages that can be sent to anyone with the receiver back on his Earth. This has only been used a few times as it can be tricky to get right and has most notably been used during a person event of his, known as ‘Lifeline’ where upon getting his powers back. Energy Expel Should Streamline have his'' Dimensional Stabiliser be damaged, he can release the contained ''Sieah Energy to increase his speed almost tenfold, allowing him to reach speeds of around Mach 200. The consequence of travelling at the extreme speed for prolonged periods of time causes immense damage to Streamline's body, making his very cells break apart, killing him in excruciating agony and reducing him to nothing. Weaknesses Although Streamline is insanely fast, so surfaces with zero friction cause difficulty for him to run. * Blinding Streamline is a very effective way to prevent him from using his powers. He won't be able to run without risking destroying a building or hurting people. He also can't fight what he can't see, can he? * Somehow preventing Streamline from accessing the Quintessence will cause him to become powerless as he can't get any energy. * Streamline can only travel at Mach 10 until he starts to encounter problems. Any faster and he will break the Dimensional Barrier and create a dimensional portal forcing him back into the Quintessence , to avoid this, Streamline uses a Dimensional Stabiliser that allows him to reach speeds up to Mach 20 (But he can go faster). Damaging Streamline's Dimensional Stabiliser will cause him to be forced into the Quintessence , trapping him there until he can repair his Dimensional Stabiliser. * Forcing Streamline to use up majority of his energy will prevent him from using such powers as Dimensional Tear, Time Bubble, Time Manipulation, After Image and Speed Aura. * Streamline's constant need to be a hero will force him to always save the one in need. Taking hostages are a good tactic, especially his friends. * A strong weakness of Streamline is his inability to withstand absolute zero temperatures. * - Streamline requires gravity to stay to the ground so that he is able to run. Lack of gravity will cause many issues for him. * - Restraints powered by friction / speed will prevent Streamline from running anywhere. Although it will not render him completely powerless, it was cause many issues for him. * Streamline's Steal Speed ability will often overload the Dimensional Stabiliser forcing Streamline back into the Quintessence. * Streamline sharing his speed will leave him weak and slow. He will not use this ability unless he really had to, but if he does use it, it is a perfect time to take advantage of his lack of speed. * Streamline can heal faster using his enhanced regenerative ability, but that doesn't protect him from lethal doses of radiation. * Streamline has no kind of protection for any kind of mental attacks, making it a powerful weakness of his. * Somehow getting a form of muscle relaxant into Streamline's system will prevent him from being able to move and use most of his powers. * Streamline has little to no protection from high intensity noise, making it an easily exploited weakness, should he ever turn against the SHA. * Streamline will temporarily lose his powers if within close proximity with Loresca Radiation. But this is a very rare form of radiation and it has only been used against him by one villain, who happens to be made from it. * When attacked with electricity, the power will often surge through Streamline's body and eventually overload his Dimensional Stabiliser, so not only does it extremely hurt him, but it also forces him to become slower or return to the Quintessence. Enemies Tribulation Although it is not directly stated in any records, Streamline and Tribulation appear to have a history. Streamline often refers to him as 'Old Friend', leading to believe that they were once friends. Tribulation's full abilities have never been recorded, so it is unknown what powers he possesses except for his ability to also tap into the Quintessence and affect the minds of others. Apart from that, their abilities differ dramatically from one another. His whereabouts is currently unknown, but he has attacked various key places in New Genesis, but there appears to be no connection between each place. He is not known to have a sidekick, although there have been criminals claiming to be his followers. Streamline is extensively investigating anything that may be related to Tribulation in his free time, but so far, all have been dead ends. Tribulation has been reported numerous times on New Genesis wreaking havoc, but every time Streamline foils his plans, Tribulation escapes before he is able to arrest him. Should Tribulation be seen, report your findings to Jason Stancross immediately. Trivia/Facts * The Blur's speed is seems to be equal with Rapidity and they are both friends. ** They both share the nickname "The Blur" (Barry decided to be named "The Red Blur" to avoid confusion.